User talk:Ihu
Welcome to my talk page, everyone! Please feel free to ask me anything, or just chat. Instructions File:Drixna1.jpg|1 File:Drixna2.jpg|2 File:Drixna3.jpg|3 File:Drixna4.jpg|4 File:Drixna5.jpg|5 File:Drixna6.jpg|6 File:Drixna7.jpg|7 File:Drixna8.jpg|8 File:Drixna9.jpg|9 File:Drixna10.jpg|10 File:Drixna11.jpg|11 Story Oh... Right... I already wrote one continued from 'her last breath'. I will put it below incase you find it of some use: The two moons of Aqua Magna shone down on the crystal waters of Ga-Larn. Karael had chosen this route because it went past Mirtah’s apartment. Now she was dead she would defiantly be evicted. He had gone and saved as man of her possessions as he could. It had been two weeks since she had died. Worse still, Vashkov had made sure he felt pain, Mao and Epix had gone missing and their bodies had only been uncovered yesterday, mangled at the bottom of the turbolift in their apartment block. He missed Mirtah more than anything, more than his longing to return to his normal, everyday Matoran life, more than his relief she had died in his arms and more than his fear of never seeing her again, but there was something else, something he longed more than to see her sparkling face again, but he couldn’t tell what. His heart was too broken and his eyes too tear stained to tell. He had been too late, he felt like he had been tricked of her, like the cruel hands of reality had dragged her away. ‘No, that wasn’t it.’ He wanted her back but he knew there was no way in Karzahni that would happen, not without killing himself, not without taking the coward’s way out. Would Mitah have wanted him to commit suicide when her killer was still on the loose? No, he would find Vahkov and rip his ugly little head off. He didn’t care if he died trying, it was what he knew had to be done. For Mitah’s sake, for Mao’s, for Epix and all the other innocent Matoran who he could kill. He grunted and looked in the direction of the centre of the city. He had some unfinished business to deal with, and this time he was bringing back Vahkov’s head! So will this do? I'm perfectly happy to write another, I'm thinking of even writting a short story that involves Lessovikk Lesovikk and Katon meeting on their travels and attacking the Dark Hunters. I could feature some of your characters in it if you think that's better, plus I'll give you building instructions for the Miru MK4 for free. Geez, you sound like a giddy little kid getting his first BIONICLE. I dunno... I don't really want to include Ryta Magna 'cuz it's in a different storyline... but I like the idea of "ancient history stuff." There's a nearly-100,000 year gap after the Kodax War that needs a bit of filling in. And I really like your MoCs. None can survive the power of the Slicer Can you? Please, Ihu, can you please put this image: In this background? Excuse me. is using your images. See Nokulae, Gikil, and Zakran. Fear my Power!!! horika hmm...intersting moc. I like it. I have a vague idea of what to use him for but he won't appear for a while That is an awsome idea for a mask power!!!!! Hey! Hi Ihu, I wanted to tell you some things: 1-I liked the first part of Gartheon's Prize a lot! I really liked some effects you put. 2-How's the progress on my image-on-mahri backgorund request? 4-I built this as an entry to your contest, but I wasn't able to take a photo before the deadline. You can use him wherever you like. Cool Whoa... That mask you made for sygran is like a evil reverse of the iden. Cool. Yes Yes, it's ok for me if you use him as Daero. fugg I knew sooner or later people would want to use it! =P sure you can use it!! I even put on its page the fact that has spread across the MU. Also, you read the new RFD chapter? Fugg! lol. I have built maggy a new model from the waist up. He has one thigh but not the other and lacks lower-legs or feet. I need one more set!! His torso construction is far superior to its predeccsor. I was thinking to have a contest for Fazan. And when are u updating race for honour? Nope. Just a face. also, jukar can appear. fazan I really wanna make a contest tho!!! If you make an entry, your amazing moccing skills, might win it!! Could you advertise my youtube video. I've only uploaded 2 funny ones and I would like to get more hits. Here's a link. If you could justpost a video responce or just favorite one it would be great! :-) Something very unimportant As you may or may not know, I was recently promoted as this wiki's newest administrator. However, since I am the only currently active site leader, I am currently the one making most administrative decisions. This is the very reason that three administrators were originally chosen: to make sure that no single user has complete control over this wiki. I have talked this over with Toatapio Nuva. He has agreed to let you and some other people become administrators within a time if you join the Wikimetru forums. This leads me to my question: You are a very active user. You have made thousands of constructive edits to this wiki, and you certainly seem to deserve a position of leadership. So, would you like to be an admin? CHEERS moa board go ahead. Try make it as accurte as possible if ya can The place we'll be moving to if The Move ever happens. CHEERS race o' honour I love yer refernce to the brakas wrench. genius. In the next chapter before the race could you put these minor details in; Gairon and katron (matoran) meet up with him. Gairon pretty much encourages and gives him good luck. Katron is basically put down or made to feel bad. I don't mind how he is insulted but i would like him to be bullied. Which one? Why? Why are you cancelling TFB? Darn it. TFB looked awesome. Did you know that when I was a n00b, that was the first project I ever saw? I looked at it in wonder. Makes me sad to think that you've stopped production. :( Anyway, now that the Move has been cancelled, I've decided to talk to Toatapio Nuva about adminship for you, Chicken Bond, and Ids. Hopefully, you'll get this message when you get back from wherever you are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Cancellation Well, ok. It seems me reasonable decision, though I had been looking foward to it since february of this year. Will you make Tuma appeare somewhere else (his moc is too good to leave him without any appareance!) ? why i saw you cancelled the final battle and im curius, why? dover Yeah the recent snow and eurostar issues have really clogged up the countryy's road and stuff. Its too bad you cancelled TFB. I really was looking forward to it. Oh well, it means less of a struggle for you. And regarding ur makuta vs Mata nui. If you've read the latest bio comic on bzp, mata nui begins fighting terry, in the bara magna robot. I made the tribe mythic a while ago I just am not the most fond of taking pictures and I was wondering if he could have a small force of jyraxians If it's a collaboration, yes. If it's your own, no. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] A few things Would you like to be a leader of the Character Project? And I just told Tapio to promote you people to admins, but I haven't seen your Wikimetru account. Please create one. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yup. See . [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Stop-Motion Are you "Jampot Animations" on Youtube? If so, I have seen tons of your videos and love the animation and special effects. What editing program do you use? I am thinking of making a few Bionicle stop-motion animations and I thought you could give me some tips or information on how you make all of yours. Please respond on my talk page!! Thanks Thanks for all the tips! These will definitely help me out. And yes, I have seen the new G.I. Joe movie. The fights have tons of action and are very fast-paced. Re:Drixna I think it's cool! Admin OK. I tried to get Toatapio Nuva to promote you, but it doesn't seem like he's going to notice my comment very soon. Luckily, Crazy-Lihkan 38 IS BACK, and I've told him about the situation. Now, before you become an admin, I want to make sure that you're committed. (Holy Mata Nui, I sound so #### superior.) Tapio has told me about the "curse of the admins": almost everyone, upon being promoted, LEAVES FOREVER. So I want to make absolutely sure that you're ready to become an admin. (Does this sound condescending? I think so.) Good luck! =) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Problem Crazy-Lihkan 38's back, and he says we need only one more admin (Ids5621 being his choice). I still think you deserve adminship, but unless Tapio agrees, I'm overruled. Any ideas? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Lihkan wants Ids to be an admin. And I misread the message, sorry. It's not that you can't be an admin; it's that he wants you to be promoted a little while after Ids. Sorry for the misunderstanding. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]